Meeper
Meeper (voiced by Brad Simonsen) is the main protagonist in the Oscar-winning short The ChubbChubbs! and its sequel The ChubbChubbs Save Christmas. ''The ChubbChubbs! Meeper is an awkward Glorf who works as a janitor in a small pub, the Ale-E-Inn. Watching a diva perform on the stage, he dreams of becoming one just like his late parents, who have been taken by space ogres called Zyzaks. One night, he sings along with the diva to Aretha Franklin's "Respect" until he makes the mistake of splashing water from his bucket onto an electric outlet, singing the diva. Boris, the pub's burly bouncer, grabs Meeper by the neck and throws him out, bucket and all. It seems like there is no hope for Meeper until Jar Jar Binks crawls up to him and warns the little alien about the arrival of creatures known as the ChubbChubbs. Meeper notices flashes of lightning. Believing it's the Chubbchubbs, he rushes back to the Ale-E-Inn to warn the other aliens, but Boris tosses him out once again and this time, locks the door. Meeper discovers a group of little fuzzballs and, hearing thunder, rushes over to the pub once again, but another Glorf warns the others about the Chubbchubbs. The other aliens run to safety - all except Meeper. He runs after the other aliens, but notices the fuzzballs grazing peacefully as the thunderstorm comes to them. Thinking fast, Meeper hides them under his bucket. Suddenly, the Zyzaks appear, towering over Meeper. Our hero tries to make friends with them, but kicks over the bucket. The fuzzballs, who turn out to be the Chubbchubbs, overpower the Zyzaks and devour them. As a result, Meeper has saved the Chubbchubbs and they save him in return. Finally, Meeper gets to perform on the stage as thanks for saving the universe and the Chubbchubbs join in. In ''The Chubbchubbs Save Christmas, Meeper and the Chubbchubbs look for a new home. When they arrive at the North Pole, Santa Claus, having been injured, hires Meeper to deliver the presents to the children after the little alien volunteers. Unexpectedly, Meeper and the Chubbchubbs save Christmas from an evil kid and find their new home. Trivia *Meeper will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Littlefoot, Harry Potter, Scooby-Doo, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in the sixth season of Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time. *Meeper will see Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, Harry Potter, Scooby-Doo, SpongeBob, and their friends again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The ChubbChubbs!. *Meeper will guest star again in the Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo crossovers and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Moana''. Gallery Meeper.jpg|Meeper meeting the ChubbChubbs File 23077 0 chubbchubbssavexmas.jpg|Meeper as Santa Claus Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Aliens Category:Idiots Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Heroic characters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies